Mary and the Ring
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: Mary comes back from lunch dripping wet! How she got that way is a most interesting story!
1.

It was after lunch, one summer day. Lou, Ted, and Murray were talking together in the newsroom.

Mary came in-wet! She looked like she'd taken a shower with her clothes on!

The others gathered around her. Ted put his hand on her shoulder. "You're all wet, Mary!"

"I know!

"What happened?," asked Murray.

"It's an unbelievable story!"

"Come into my office and tell me about it," said Lou.

"Yes, Mr. Grant."

The four of them went in.

2.

Mary was on her way to a local deli. Along the way, there was a large square fountain. A blond woman was standing barefoot in the water. Her pants legs were rolled up. Her shoes were on the side.

"Excuse me a moment," she said.

Mary stopped. "Yes?"

"I've lost my engagement ring. Well, actually, I threw it in this fountain.! You see, my boyfriend and I had a little argument. But now, I regret it, and would like to get it back. However, I don't want to get these pants wet! You're wearing a short dress; could you please help me find it?"

"Well. . . "

"PLEASE?"

"OK, I'm on my lunch hour, but I can do it for a few minutes."

"Oh, thank you! My name's Becky Smith, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Mary Richards."

"Pleased to meet you. You're not wearing hose, are you?"

"No. It's too hot today."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

Mary slipped her shoes off and put her purse beside them. Then she got into the water. It was about a half foot deep. She waded out deeper than where Becky was.

"It's cold!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Are you sure the ring is in this area?"

"Yes. I was here when I threw it."

"OK." She began looking, and slowly wading.

"Do you work around here?"

"Yes. I'm the program director for WJM News."

"Oh, I love Ted Baxter; he's so funny!"

"A lot of people tell me that! And do you work around here?

"I'm temping. But my agency says there aren't any jobs, at the moment."

"That's too bad."

Suddenly, Mary tripped on something. She lost her balance and fell into the water!

"Mill Richards!" Becky ran over and helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"I guess so-just a bit soaked! I tripped on something sharp in the water."

Ahead of her, something glinted brightly in the water.

"That might be my ring!" She stopped down and picked it up. "It is! Thank you so much, Miss Richards!" She hugged her.

They waded out of the fountain.

"Now, you're all wet! I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK. I was going to dry-clean this dress, anyway. Hey, you soaked your pants, after all!"

She looked at herself. "I guess I did! Oh well."

The girls dried off in the sun, for a bit. Mary rubbed her sore foot.

"I've got to get going, now."

"Thanks again, Miss Richards."

"No problem."

Mary put her shoes back on and left.

3.

"The worst thing is I never got lunch; I'm starving!," she concluded.

"I'll tell you what, Mary," said Lou, "Go home, change your clothes, and have some lunch. You can come back at 4:00. And this will be with pay."

"Thanks, Mr. Grant!"

4.

She and Murray went back to their desks.

"I don't have a towel, but perhaps my coat will dry you off, Mare." He took it off and gave it to her.

"You're a gentleman, Mur, thanks!"

She put it on. Then she sat down, took her shoe off, and continued rubbing her sore foot.

"I'll bet you don't often go swimming with your clothes on!"

She laughed. "Nope!"

A woman came into the office. Looking around, she noticed Mary.

"Miss Richards?"

"Becky! Fancy seeing you here. Murray, this is Becky. I was telling you about her."

"Oh, yes, at the fountain! Nice meeting you."

"You, too." They shook hands. "Mary, I have a little confession to make: That wasn't my ring."

"It wasn't?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"You mean I got wet for nothing?"

"That's why I came here." Fishing in her pants pocket, she pulled out the ring. "I'd like you to have it." She gave it to her. It was gold with a red stone in the middle.

"Becky, that's too generous!"

"It's the least I can do."

"Well, thank you! Hey, let's exchange phone numbers."

"All right. I can use a new friend."

Mary pulled out a scrap paper and pencils. They wrote their names and phone numbers and exchanged them.

"I've got to go. I'm going to change clothes and go back to the fountain to search some more."

"Put on shorts!"

She giggled. "I will. Bye!"

"Bye!"

She left.

Soon afterward, Mary also left.


End file.
